Girl Meets Auradon
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Disney Descendants Au. Many years after all the Happily Ever Afters, King Cory and Queen Topanga decide to give the outcasted children from the Isle of the Lost a chance to live in their kingdom. They select a small group of friends, who now must rely on each other more than ever, as they venture forth. Ready to take on the world.
1. The VK's

**Riley, Daughter of Mother Gothel** A kind, and innocent girl who definitely did not belong in the Isle. Much like her previous child, Gothel raised Riley in a tower that was hidden in the Forbidden Forest, far from the other villain and their kids. However, Gothel had a job in Dragon Hall and a Beauty Shop that meant she could only spend a few days at a time with her daughter. Despite often being left alone on the top of that tower, Riley grew up always cheerful and happy, and never gave up on her dream that someday, somebody would find her and be her best friend forever. One-by-one, her dream came true.

**Maya, Daughter of Hades - **As the daughter of the God of Death, Maya had a chilling reputation among the Isle. Many feared her. Maya was fierce and ruthless. When she wasn't walking around the Isle, striking fear into those in her path, _(with the exception of one nerd)_, Maya would spend time in her dark room sketching away in her notebook. Her father never had time for her, making deals and ruining lives, to even take care of her, and Maya never knew who her mother was, only the locket that she gave her as a baby. One day, Maya was running away from home through the Forbidden Forest, when she came across a tower, which she climbed of course, and found a girl singing by the window, and wasn't afraid of her.

**Lucas, Son of Gaston -** For as long as Lucas could remember, there has always been a bow and arrow or a hunting gun in his hands. As the greatest hunter in the _(is)_land, Gaston passed on his great skills to his son, the man spent many hours shaping his strapping boy to be just like him. Despite the praises that come with it, Lucas never enjoyed hunting animals. He hated hurting them. Because of his father's continuous insistence and the pressure he puts on him, Lucas had a developed a temper that could blow whenever the lit was fused. Knowing what he was capable of, Lucas tried to shape that anger into protectiveness over the small kids that got picked on and the friends he had somehow managed to make.

**Farkle, Son of Smee -** Farkle lived in a lighthouse where the light was never turned on because ships no longer sail the seas anymore. But Farkle found use with the tower as a study hall or small laboratory. Without Neverland's no-aging magic, Mr. Smee was reverted to his true age, that prevented him from truly caring for his son. Farkle knew the low status that being a villain's sidekick have on him and his father but he didn't care, he knew that one day he would conquer and rule the world like a true villain would. While in town, Farkle would try to woo the Princess of Death while his friend Lucas protected him from the bullies that pick on sidekick kids. While World Domination was just far from his grasp, Farkle was just fine with his life right now.

**Smackle, Daughter of Yzma -** Isadora had always preferred to spend her days in her laboratory, trying to find a way off of the island and rule the world as Emperess. But when Smackle does leave the house, mostly on her mother's orders for grocery and potion ingredients, she always has a hard time communicating with the other prisoners that wete her age. The only thing she had close to a friend was Farkle, the two were long-time rivals to see who would take over the world first.

**Zay, Son of Dr. Facilier -** Brash and confident, Zay was like his father, a smooth talker. Unlike his father, he never really plans out his scheme to the fullest and it usually ends up with Zay being chased through the Isle until he manages to disappear into the shadows. But recently, whenever Zay goes to the market, Lucas follows behind him just in case the scam doesn't work out. Which Zay doesn't mind, it's nice for someone not to treat him like a menace or ignore him like the shadows on the wall.


	2. Once Upon a Prologue

**So sorry that this took so long. Hope you enjoy this Prologue.**

* * *

Once Upon a Thousand Times Ago… Someone did something awesome, fell in love with a princess, Blah! Blah! Blah! And they all lived Happily Ever After!

Yadda Yadda Yadda! You all know how that story goes!

But we're not talking about that story!

No, this is a new story. One that does begin with _"Once Upon a Time"_ but it doesn't end with _"Happily Ever After."_

* * *

Once Upon a Time, long ago, there was a boy. A boy who never grew up.

As a child, Cory Matthews enjoyed the fun and innocence that came with being a kid. With his best friend, Shawn, Cory made the world his own and lived forever in his imagination.

One day, he met a young girl named Topanga, who was the exact opposite of him. A young girl, who had to grow up too fast. Her family had high expectations for her, and she wanted to live up to them.

Even while the two were complete opposites, the two had a long-lasting friendship that eventually led to romance, and ended in a beautiful marriage.

Even while Cory became older and had responsibilities placed on him, he was still the Boy Who Never Grew Up.

Their stories became legendary, Cory and Topanga.

In fact, their love story inspired so many people, that they were elected the rulers of a new modern kingdom called Auradon.

Where Happily Ever After, is only the beginning.

Their first objective as leaders was to banish all of the Bad Guys to a remote location, where their evil can no longer do anyone any harm.

Every villain you can think of was banished to an island with a border that meant, No Magic, and No escape.

The Isle of the Forgotten.

The reason it's called the Forgotten is that _"Evil Queens are Princesses that were never Saved."_

and that is where our story begins

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to be about how Riley meet her friends, and about their lives on the Isle. Hopefully, it won't take so long.**

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
